Terrarium of Terror
The Terrarium of Terror is a level in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It is a series of domes filled with overgrown plants, sitting in the middle of space. Characters the appear in this world are Klungo, Captain Blubber, Pikelet, Humba Wumba, Boggy, and Jolly Roger. Starring Klungo as The Unlikely Entrepeneur Captain Blubber as The Dashing Adventurer Pikelet as The Mercenary Mercenary Humba Wumba as The Mooning Conservationist Boggy as The Alleged Extra-Terrestrial And Jolly Dodger as The Docile, Dithering, Doormat, Droid ACT 1 Jiggies Need for Seed * Talk to Klungo on the mushrooms in the mushroom room * Carry the seed to the water flower room while keeping the seed wet Bear's Eye View * Talk to Humba at the base of the giant flower * Drive the ecologically- sound vehicle up the vine to the vantage point Jinjo Tokens *'Blue - Jinjo Combat *'Blue - Jinjo Speed ACT 2 Jiggies Flashy Fly-Off * Talk to Captain Blubber in the Mushroom Room * Race against Blubber in a land and air race throughout the terrarium Berry Ripe Indeed * Talk to Klungo in the Flower room * Get the Floatberries wet by psuhing them into the water The Saucer of Peril Returns * Talk to Boggy on the Helicopter Pad in the room above the big flower * As Boggy pilots the vehicle, you must shoot the red, green, and blue targets that you fly by and score points. Sound familiar? Great Balls of Gas * Talk to B-066Y(Boggy) on a leaf in the main room * Lift the ball as high as you can before the air is polluted Intergalactic Binman * Talk to Humba by the Airlock * Push the 1980's space junk out of the Airlock while avoiding the Gruntbots Germ Warfare * Talk to Pikelet on a hill in the main room * Pop the germ- shaped balloons as the big breaks into smaller ones Taxi of Terror * Talk to Jolly in the Mushroom Room * Drive Jolly, Blubber, Klungo, and Humba to their destinations(floor of the main room, a leaf on the vine, the flower room, and the underwater room) Jinjo Tokens *'Red - Jinjo Race *'Green - Jinjo Taxi ACT 3 Jiggies Time for a Cuppa * Talk to Jolly on the floor of the main room * Deliver the crackers and thermoses to the space explorers Super Sally * Talk to Captain Blubber on a leaf on the vine * Drive the fast vehicle up the vine without falling off Hovering Harvest * Talk to Klungo in the Flower Room * Take the floating Floatberries into the vacuum to turn them into juice Flower Power Shower * Talk to Pikelet in the highest room above the giant flower * Shoot down all the flying Gruntbots Family Misfortunes * Talk to Boggy in an adjacent room next to the highest room * Carry the alien capsule a room adjacent to the underwater room Jinjo Tokens *'Orange - Jinjo Race *'Red - Jinjo Fetch *'Orange - Jinjo Hurling ACT 4 Jiggies '''Space Bandits Ahoy!' * Talk to Captain Blubber near the airlock * Push the Gruntbots out of the the airlock Uranus Mud Monsters * Talk to Klungo in the Mushroom Room * Push the aliens out the water. There are aliens in different rooms, so look around To Boldy Go... Anywhere * Talk to Pikelet in the Mushroom Room * Race Pikelet on the land, through the air and under water. An all- around vehicle should do best No-Armed Bandits * Talk to Humba a room adjacent to the room above the giant flower * Destroy the land- based Gruntbot vehicles before time runs out Jinjo Tokens *'Yellow - Jinjo Fetch *'Purple - Jinjo Taxi *'Red - Jinjo Race ACT 5 Jiggies '''Unpleasant Fat Oaf' * Talk to Grunty near the Airlock * Destroy Grunty's UFO as it flies through the air, however it can turn invisble and blow you away Jinjo Tokens *'Purple - Jinjo Hurling *'Yellow - Jinjo Taxi *'Green - Jinjo Combat *'Purple - Jinjo Fetch *'Yellow - Jinjo Speed Trivia *This world's intro parodies the TV show, ''Lost in Space. *This world's theme includes a version of the Mad Monster Mansion theme. *By taking a hidden path, you can reach a chamber that is full of water. At the very bottom are strange pods, containing the aliens from Banjo-Tooie. *Pikelet's vehicle which he uses in a race, the Enterprising Millenial Liberator is a reference to the USS Enterprise (Star Trek), the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars) and the Liberator (Blake's 7). *If you look outside, you will see a ship with advertisments. One for Witchyworld, and another one from Snacker, who we haven't seen since BK, Snacker's Loan (get it?)